ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enchanted Forest (Fanfic)
This fanfiction belongs to the user StillHereAndHaunting. Under construction. If you have any ideas, please put them in the comments below. Prolouge Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Fairy Queen who loved her forest bustling with wilderness, as the life there loved the fair queen as well. The Fairy Queen was perhaps so fair, she was even fairer than the fairest in the land, Snow White. One day, the Fairy Queen announced that soon, a new ruler would reign over the Enchanted Forest. And then, she introduced her daughter. Snow White heard the declaration the Fairy Queen's daughter was even more beautiful and kind than herself or even her own daughter, Apple White. Nearly bursting with anger, she went to the throne of the Enchanted Forest, made of platinum, polished wood, and beautiful plants, and sat there was the most beautiful girl, accompained by her mother. The girl sitting on the chair had shiny blonde hair, the most intelligent green eyes, and a melodic voice so clear it made Snow White's voice sound like a frog. The queen nearly exploded with envy and anger. "Fairy Queen! As the fairest in the land and queen of Ever After, I command you destroy your daughter!" Snow White's voice rang throughout the forest, and animals scattered. "I will not, because I am no longer the Fairy Queen. I will retreat to the Dark Forest, where I believe there is some hot porridge. Farewell, my dear." The Fairy Queen replied. She kissed the girl's forehead and disappeared. Snow White couldn't do anything if to ruin her reputation. So, she chose to sweetly iterrogate. "What is your name, dear child?" she asked. The girl replied, "I am Emerald Queen. The daughter of the Fairy Queen. And I am destined to be the next Fairy Queen." Chapter 1 When it was just a normal day at Ever After High, a carriage made of crystal suddenly appeared, running over Tiny's toe. "OW!" he squeaked. The door opened, and out stepped a beautiful girl with wings. She had a extremely pale skin tone, golden hair with a gold circlet, a pearlescent white dress, and faded yet glimmery wings edged with a rainbow hue. Before anyone could talk to her she'd zipped off to the front doors and went to Headmaster Grimm's office. "Headmaster Grimm, my mother is the Fairy Queen. I am her daughter, Emerald Queen." she curtsied and the Headmaster bowed. "My mother informed me I was enrolled. I declare myself a Royal, as I already signed the Storybook of Legends-" Headmaster Grimm smiled. "-and here is my class schedule." Headmaster Grimm took the scroll from the princess and read, "Geografairy. Certainly, for a fairy queen of a forest. Science and Sorcery, obviously, to defend your forest. Kingdom Managment, of course. Princessology, as that's needed, Beast Training and Care, oh yes, but Hero Training?" The headmaster looked at Emerald quizzically, all smiles gone. "It's to physically defend my forest, you know?" she explained. "My magic could run out any time. I'm not as powerful as my mother yet. It's only been a week since my mother obtained the Storybook of Legends from the Cheshire Cat and had me sign it. It will be on the date April 7, my birthday, a month from now, when my mother's power will show. My good friend Thalia Fairy, along with many other trained guard fairies, are guarding the forest and its inhabitants. On my birthday, I will be officially crowned the Fairy Queen." He smiled once again, and said, "I do believe Siobhan Wind, the daughter of the Eastern Wind, has a space for you. Now, where is your luggage?" The girl giggled and explained they were safekept in her magic. Headmaster Grimm blushed and called Baba Yaga to show her to her room. And they were off. They stopped before a double set of doors covered in painted raindrops, water, and lakes. Baba Yaga instructed Emerald to write her name on the right door. Feeling clumsy, Emerald penned her signature with her quill, and suddenly the right door was covered with a picture of a forest and animals, and she opened the door in wonder. "All right, Miss Wind, I believe you have a roommate." Baba Yaga flicked her hand and half of the water-designed room was shoved to left as an equal space appeared, with basic room needs. "You each have your own wardrobe and bathroom, as well as you preferred style of bed. Good day, Miss Wind and Miss Queen." And with a poof, she disappeared. The girl across the room sized Emerald up. "You are..." she asked. "Emerald Queen. Daughter of the Fairy Queen." Siobhan, as she introduced herself, curtsied, and Emerald did the same. "You can change your side of the room, okay? I'm going to listen to my music." She snapped her fingers and birds carried headphones to cover her ears, and she flopped on the bed. Emerald, feeling strange, changed the bed to a canopied bed with green sheets, a fluffy white and green patterned blanket, and a cream duvet with cream down-stuffed pillows. She made honeysuckle vines curl up the posts and trees next to the bed cover the top with silk to stop falling leaves. A polished wood nightstand and emerald lamp with sprouting leaves and a jeweled clock appeared on a space where a tree should have been. The carpet turned to faux fur with soft moss and the platinum wardrobe doors overflowing with lilac and rose vines. The bathroom door suddenly turned crystal and inside was a diamond shower, a jacuzzi tub, and a lot of greenery. The final touch was her things, a table, a shelf, a bench, and a swivel chair. Next to her side of the door was a wooden gazebo with a soft faux fur chair with moss carpeting inside, as well as a cooler for drinks. Siobhan got up and surveyed her part of the room. "Not bad. Also, as a tradition, roomies have to give each other a gift. To complete the paradise look, I'll give you a small waterfall." Next to her bathroom door a tiny rock waterfall pooling in a small pond with fish appeared. Emerald made the rock entangled with lavender and sweet potato vines with lilypads and crystal edging. "You need some green, Siobhan. I'll give you... a trellis." Emerald laughed, and suddenly a crystal trellis was next to her bed, overflowing with vines sprouting teardrop-shaped flowers. Siobhan smiled. She knew they were going to have a truly wonderlandiful time. Chapter 2 Everyone stared at the regal girl fluttering by, a blue-haired girl walking with her. They didn't send a glance at Snowbella, the second-newest kid at Ever After High, anymore. The kids just stared as the fairy girl accompained the blue-haired girl to greet a red-haired, gusty boy, a black-haired, serene girl, and a golden-haired, bubbly girl. Please wait while more is added! Author's Note I will be doing a chapter per day. Check daily! Category:Fanfictions Category:Pages Under Construction Category:StillHereAndHaunting